poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Sonic's World and Phineas and Ferb's World
This is our Heroes went to Sonic World and Phineas and Ferb's World in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. They arrived in Sonic World and they're in Eggman Lair Ryan: I wonder where we are? Crash: Look! Then they saw Sonic fighting the Heartless and he need their help Ryan: Looks like you need some help. Sonic: Wow, thanks! They are fighting them and they defeated them Ryan: That was the last of them. Sonic: Yeah. Ryan: So what are you doing here? Sonic: To Stop Eggman, he is going to use the Emerald and take over the world and I need to get them back. Ryan: Can we helped you? Sonic: Well, you save me life, so... Yeah. Ryan: Great! They went off and Eggman is looking at them at the Monitor Eggman: So Sonic is here now, Huh? That blasted Hedgehog! If he ruined my plan, then he will pay. ????: Which is why you hired me. He look at Choas and Metal Sonic Eggman: That's right, you two. You have to stop Sonic. Choas: After I finished, Sonic. You'll bring all my memories back. Eggman: Yes. to our Heroes Ryan: So is there anyone with you? Sonic: Yes, It's Tails. Ryan: So where is he? Sonic: Outside, waiting for me. I be back in a Moment. He ran off Ryan: Wow. At least it cannot get any worse. Then Choas and Metal Sonic appeared behind them Choas: Have you seen Sonic? Ryan: He left, why? Metal Sonic: None of your business, we have to stop him. Evil Ryan: Why? Metal Sonic: Because, Eggman wants us to get rid of him. Ryan: (Gasp) I won't let you do this! He summons he's Keyblade Ryan: If you tried to hurt him, we'll stop you! Metal Sonic: You make a Big Mistake. They are fighting them and they defeated them and they're gone Ryan: Where did they go!? Evil Anna: They went off to stop Sonic! Ryan: We have to stop them! They went off to save Sonic from Metal Sonic and Choas and they saw Sonic fight them Ghoas: et all the backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back mourmemories! Ryan: What! Your Memories! EggmanHades: Now, you two,loud, we don't want to spill the beans. He appears and walks to the center of the ring Sonic: Eggman! You! Eggman: Looks like you oversold yourself. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating... Let me put it this way: You, my spiky-haired friend, are fired. Choas: What! But...my memories! We had a deal! Eggman: Did you really think you could get back your lost memories just like that? Get a grip! Metal Sonic: Why, you--- Eggman: Out of the way! I'll take care of Sonic myself! are fighting him and they defeated him Ryan: You okay? Choas: Yeah. (He gets up) Sorry we attacked you. He and Metal starts to leave. They stops when Ryan starts to speak Ryan: Hey! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about what Eggman said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. (He nods) If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway. They creates a card of themselves in their hand and tosses it to Ryan, who puts it in his pocket Metal: That's for you. For helping us out. Ryan: Sure you don't want to just come with us instead? They left Sonic: Ryan, take this. To remember me. He gave a card of Tail to Ryan Ryan: Sure, thanks. They left Sonic World and went to Danville Ryan: They saw Phineas and Ferb's looking for someone Ryan: Hey, boys. Wha'cha doin'? Phineas: We are looking for Perry. He hasn't come back home since his Mission. Ryan: Did something happened to him? Phineas: I don't knows but I have find out where he is. Ryan: Can we help you? Phineas: Well, Yes, you can find him. They went off to find Perry and they saw Doofensmirtz trapped Perry Phineas: Doofensmirtz! I should have known. Doofensmirtz: Heartless! Get them! He summon some Heartless and he escape Phineas: Stop, Doofensmirtz! Ryan: We won't let you ran off! They are fighting them Heartless and they defeated it Ryan: Let's go! They went off and they found Doofensmirtz Doofensmirtz: You're here now? Phineas: Let him go, or else. Doofensmirtz: Not yet! Heartless! Help! He summons a giant Heartless, they are fighting him and they defeated him Minutes Later Phineas: Thank you for saving Perry. Ryan: Yeah, you're welcome. Hope I can find her soon. Phineas: Hope you won't lose someone you cared about. Ryan: I won't. Bye. They left Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3